


The Boy by the Sea

by Lionwings



Category: Free!
Genre: And I'm sorry about not knowing how to tag, Fluff and Angst, God! AU, I'm sorry if this sucks, M/M, My first fanfic on this site, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwings/pseuds/Lionwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was born, Makoto always liked to watch the waves of the ocean.</p>
<p>It was normal, he guessed, to be curious about the unknown and, as the son of the god of the land; there was nothing more unknown and mysterious as the ocean. But there were rules that he had to obey and serious consequences to face if those rules were broken. So he sated his curiosity by staring at the sea and watching sunsets on the beach, even if it was only for a moment after his work was done. </p>
<p>Makoto knew that his fascination concerned his father, especially due to the fact that he would die if he ever somehow became submerged by the sea water. But he couldn’t help it. He was just drawn to it and he never knew why.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until that fateful day that he found the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction I've posted on this site and my first Free! fanfiction ever! I hope you like it! This was done for a prompt on http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/, It's been a while and I tried finding the post, but tumblr is a butt.

Ever since he was born, Makoto always liked to watch the waves of the ocean.

It was normal, he guessed, to be curious about the unknown and, as the son of the god of the land; there was nothing more unknown and mysterious as the ocean. But there were rules that he had to obey and serious consequences to face if those rules were broken. So he sated his curiosity by staring at the sea and watching sunsets on the beach, even if it was only for a moment after his work was done. It almost made his father worry, if not for Makoto’s constant, genuine, smiles and the happiness that would radiate from him.

Makoto knew that his fascination concerned his father, especially due to the fact that he would die if he ever somehow became submerged by the sea water. But he couldn’t help it. He was just drawn to it and he never knew why.

It wasn’t until that fateful day that he found the answer.  
***

It was a day like any other. The trees were green, the birds were chirping and the sun was setting a golden red. Makoto had decided to wait on the beach longer than usual because the moon was supposed to be especially beautiful that night and he had never seen the ocean at night before. He somehow knew that something great was going to happen. He wasn’t sure how, but could feel it deep in his soul.

He sat down on the sand, smiling slightly at the coarse feeling of it between his fingers. It was one of his father’s greatest creations, in Makoto’s humble opinion. He stared at the horizon, watching the moon lazily take its place in the sky and the stars slowly popping out from behind their blanket of black. He was right; the ocean was beautiful in the moonlight.

After sitting there for about a half an hour, just watching the ocean sparkle under the moonlight, Makoto stood to leave. As he started to turn, though, something caught his eye. A boy was sitting in the surf gazing almost longingly at the moon.

That’s odd, Makoto mused.

He started walking towards the boy, slightly concerned that it was a human boy who was lost. It was a possibility and had happened before, but when Makoto was close enough to see the young boy, he froze. It wasn’t a young boy, but rather a man that looked seemed to be in his late teens. 

The man was, for a lack of better words, breathtakingly beautiful. His pale skin glowed ethereally in the red light of the setting sun and his black hair was swept about by the wind. The man’s eyes were closed and the contented look on his face looked like it was sculpted by a master. 

Makoto, not knowing why, yearned to see the other man’s eyes, to gaze deeply into them and hold the other man tightly in his arms. He was almost shocked. He had never felt such a desire, such a rush, by just gazing at another.

Then he could almost feel his heart stop when the other boy opened his eyes and turned to look directly at Makoto. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that Makoto had ever seen. The hypnotizing blue depths, darker and deeper than the ocean could ever be, transfixed him and glued him to the spot. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t leave. Those eyes had him under their spell, and he was more than willing to let them control him as long as they wanted.

For a moment, they just stood there, just staring into each other’s eyes. Makoto could feel his face start to flush as the minutes passed. But then, almost as quickly as it started, the other man blinked and unknowingly released Makoto from his spell. The man’s face swiftly turned back to the ocean and once again stared at the waves.

“Do you need something?”

Makoto blinked, still not completely sure what was happening. He quickly noted that the man’s voice was a lot deeper than he expected. It was rich, deep and velvety and like nothing that Makoto had ever heard before.

“Uh, no,” Makoto started, still a faint shade of pink. “I was just watching the moon and the ocean and as I was going to leave I saw you and thought that you were lost.”  
The blue eyed boy just slightly inclined his head in response, not really giving any other indication that he was really listening. 

“You come here a lot,” the boy noted after a moment of silence. “To see the ocean, I mean.”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, well the sea is just so mesmerizing, you know? It’s a complete mystery to me. Something so vast and so beautiful but completely out of my reach, it just confuses and amazes me.”

Makoto could have sworn he saw a small smile on the boy’s face as he nodded in agreement to what Makoto had said about the ocean. Makoto could feel his heart clench. That smile…

“Wait, how do you know I come here a lot? This is the first time I’ve seen you,” Makoto asked, even more embarrassed than before.

The other boy froze, turning a bright shade of red, and had a look of mortification sweep across his face before he turned away to hide it. Makoto felt his knees go weak. It was an extremely adorable sight, one that he wants to see again.

“W-well, I’m always here,” the other boy admitted quietly with his face still turned away from Makoto.

“Why? Do you live nearby or something?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, you could say that,” the boy replied, looking back towards the sea.

Makoto paused at the thought. Was that an implication of something? 

“Well, I just realized that I have been terribly rude. My name is Makoto and it’s nice to meet you,” Makoto greeted happily almost completely ignoring the fact that he had been having a conversation for about twenty minutes already.

The other boy turned to look at Makoto for a minute then quickly looked back at the ocean. “Haru…”

Makoto stared for a second before asking an eloquent, “What?”

“My name… its Haru,” The boy answered, only slightly louder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the second Chapter. I hope everyone likes it! And I'm going to try my hardest to make sure this story gets updated regularly. It's probably not going to be too long, I hope. And I'm probably going to make the chapters longer after this. I just needed to get a groove going. Well, enough of me. Enjoy!

Makoto started coming back to the same section of the beach every night as the moon rose into the sky. His father kept asking him what he was doing, but he would always dismiss it by saying that he was just watching the ocean at night. His father believed him, and it was technically true.

His nights at the beach were spent talking to Haru. The other boy fascinated Makoto like nothing else in the world. The boy didn’t say much, but Makoto could almost feel what he wanted to say and know the answer to questions by just looking into Haru’s eyes. It was odd, but he knew that there was something special between the two of them.

They would always do the same thing every night. Makoto would show up right after the sun would set and find Haru sitting in the surf staring out at the sea, just like he did the day they first met. He would walk over and offer Haru a hand up. Then they would both walk down the beach, Makoto walking along the sand and Haru walking through the surf. They would talk for hours, mostly about nothing. 

Sometimes Makoto would stay at the beach all night, foregoing any sort of sleep just to talk to the odd blue haired boy, not that he really needed any as a god. Many times he would say goodbye just as the sun was rising and leave with the sun at his back. He would walk into his father’s palace with a large smile and shining green eyes and would have almost everyone stare at him incredulously. 

One day, after about three months of the midnight beach visits Makoto’s father finally sat his son down and decided that they should talk. 

“What exactly do you need Dad?” Makoto asked politely.

“Well, son,” Makoto’s father scratched his head. “It’s about your constant visits to the beach.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Makoto asked quickly. “I’m really not doing anything that would be offensive to the Sea god or anything. I just walk along the beach.”

“No son, it’s nothing like that. I was just going to ask if there is someone that you’re meeting there. Your brother and sister have been saying that you’re so deeply in love that you barely know what you’re doing anymore,” His father answered with a smile on his face.

Makoto’s face turned a bright crimson before he indignantly shouted, “I’m not in love with anyone! At least, I don’t think that I am.”

“Okay then, why don’t you tell me the real reason why you’re going to the beach every night and then I’ll be the judge of that?” His father asked with a jaunty smile.  
“O-okay,” Makoto replied, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Well, I had started going to the beach several months ago, you remember? I was just watching the sunset and appreciating the ocean. Well, one day, maybe three months ago or so I stayed a little longer and there was a boy sitting in the surf watching the moon rise over the ocean. I talked to him and felt something deep in my gut. I introduced myself; he introduced himself and we both kind of hit it off. I go every night to just talk to him and walk with him down the beach.”

Makoto’s father grinned. “That’s love for you, son. Now, what is the lucky boy’s name?”

“Haru,” Makoto admitted with a small smile on his face. “His name is Haru.”

Makoto’s Father grinned and clapped his son on the back. 

“Well, if this boy is so important to you that you would keep him from your father, then I’m sure that I’d like to meet this boy at some point!”

“Dad! He doesn’t even know that I’m a god, let alone that my father is the god of the Earth. I’m pretty sure that he would freak out if he found out!” Makoto exclaimed. 

“And I don’t think I want him to have a heart attack!”

“Is that so? Does that mean you have other plans for his heart?” Makoto’s father quipped.

“Dad!”

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’re embarrassed of your old man and want to show that you’re a grown up. I understand,” the god of the Earth smiled, but quickly sobered up a moment later. “Just make sure you’re careful Makoto. We both know what could happen if the sea water touches you.”

Makoto grimaced and nodded his head. “I’ll make sure to be careful.”

***

It was a normal night by their standards. Makoto had come to the beach and as always they walked along the ocean. The moon was full and the tides were higher than normal. They had been walking about twenty minutes already, just appreciating the silent night and the ocean. 

“Haru?”

“Yeah?” Haru replied, turning to look at Makoto eyes twinkling with curiosity. 

“I want to know more about you,” Makoto admitted, face turning slightly pink. 

Haru’s face started coloring at the admission, and he took a moment to respond to the forwardness of the question.

“W-what do you want to know? I’m not really that interesting,” Haru asked.

Makoto took Haru’s hand and turned the dark haired boy to look him straight in the face. “You are to me.”

Makoto could see Haru’s face get redder, if that was even possible. He could feel the hand in his warm up and tightened his fingers into a gentle squeeze. Makoto’s heart began to flutter as he became even more aware of everything that Haru did.

“Really?” Haru asked in the quietest voice Makoto had ever heard. “No one’s really ever said that to me before.”

Makoto blinked. “Why would that be? You’re extremely interesting! I wouldn’t come here every night to see you if that weren’t the case! You’re smart, funny, and probably the most amazing person I’ve ever met! ”

Makoto’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and he looked at his feet so Haru wouldn’t see how pathetic he looked. It wasn’t until he heard a soft chuckle and looked up into Haru’s face. Makoto’s heart almost stopped when he saw the other boy’s smile. It was likely the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. Not even the ocean could compare to the gorgeous pearly white smile and the twinkling sapphire eyes of the boy in front of him. Makoto never wanted to embrace and protect someone in his entire life as he did in that moment.

He didn’t have to, though, because the beautiful smiling being in front of him grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. It was shocking, to say the least, but it felt incredibly right. Haru fit in his arms so perfectly that Fate herself must have made them to be together. He had never felt as at home as he had in that moment.

That was, until he could feel the waves start to lap at his feet. 

He quickly jumped up from the surf before any more of his body could get wet. The sudden movement caused him to fall onto the dry sand behind him and as soon as he hit the ground, his legs started burning as though they were lit on fire. He hadn’t ever felt such pain before in his entire life.

Over the sound of his own screams, he could hear Haru screaming his name frantically. And suddenly, the pain in his heart was hurting far more than his body. Haru sounded distraught.

“Haru…” He whispered as the pain started crawling its way up his body.

And then everything started turning to black and Makoto started losing consciousness. The last thing in his memory was the sight of Haru kneeling in the surf inches away from him, reaching for his hand, eyes red with sadness and tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a bit of a horrible person with a soft spots for cliffhangers. I hope you all liked it! And make sure to leave a review with some criticism. Or if you want to talk about MakoHaru feels or whatever you could always follow/message me on Tumblr. I'm under the same name and I always follow back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in like years. Life has been kind of kicking my ass lately, and though I can't promise constant updates, I can promise that this story won't be much longer. I'll try my best to finish it because I decided that this semester will be the one where I actually finish things.

Heaven was a lot brighter than Makoto was expecting.

The brightness of the sun and the puffy white clouds made Makoto’s newly opened eyes burn. He blinked a few times to try and get used to the light and get a proper bearing of his surroundings. It was obviously somewhere in the sky, and if he had to take a wager, then he would probably conclude that it was the Sun’s palace where the god of the Sun and his partner the god of the Moon resided.

He sat up slowly and looked around the room he was situated in. It was a small comfortable room with nothing in it except for the bed, a small side table, and an uncomfortable looking wooden chair that was sitting by his bedside. There was a small window across from his bed where the light shone in from the sun. He rubbed his eyes, slowly went to the door and walked into the hallway.

The hallways of the palace were still exactly the same as they were the last time he was there. They were bright, airy, and filled to the brim with cloud spirits bustling to and fro. He was almost knocked into several times, and kept apologizing for every time he got in the way. It wasn’t until one of the random cloud spirits recognized him and started ushering him towards the throne room that he started becoming nervous.

“Why am I here?”

The palace was as gigantic and sprawling as it was the last time Makoto was there, and he was happy that the cloud spirit was taking him where he needed to be, especially because he would have gotten lost otherwise. He tried to look at the amazing architecture of the palace, but was muddled down with more questions about why he was there in the first place. It wasn’t often that earth spirits were allowed into the realm of the sky, even if he was a personal friend of both the Sun and Moon gods.

However, by the time he started thinking about it, he was lead to a large, imposing golden door with designs and inscriptions worked into the metal. The history of the world from start to finish was displayed on this large door. And, quite frankly, it almost made Makoto feel insignificant and small in the grand scheme of the world.

“You can come in now,” A voice called from behind the door.

Makoto took in a deep breath and pushed the gigantic door open and what he saw threw him completely for a loop. The grand hall was resting atop a cloud. There were no walls or ceilings and the only furnishings were two grand thrones, one gold and the other silver, and several smaller, but no less grand, chairs sitting around them in a semicircle.

It was a magnificent sight to see. The seven gods all together in the same room, it was almost unheard of. Most of the gods could barely stand each other, so it must have been something truly important if it brought them all together.

As Makoto edged closer to the thrones he saw his father give him a small, but forced, smile that didn't really do much to put Makoto at ease. He could only image what had brought this meeting, but he knew that it wasn't going to be good for him.

He must have been thinking too hard, Makoto realized, when something came crashing into his chest and sent him straight to the floor. It wasn't until he was flat on his back with blond hair being nuzzled into his mouth that he realized that the Sun God himself had latched onto him.

"Hello, Nagisa," Makoto greeted as well as he could with a mouth full of hair.

"Mako-chan! Why have you not come to visit me? You promised the last time I saw you that you would visit me!" The Sun God whined.

Makoto scratched the back of his head with a small apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Nagisa, I've been a little busy lately."

Nagisa immediately sobered and stood at attention. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

He turned and looked at his counterpart who was watching stoically from his silver throne. The Moon God gave Nagisa a small smile and a look and the Sun God quickly returned to his seat atop his golden seat of power. As soon as Nagisa was again seated, Makoto made the rest of the way to the semicircle and stood in front of the council of the Gods.

"Now that we are all here I would suggest that we start this council," the God of the Moon announced.

"Eh! Rei-Chan, you said that I could announce the start to the meeting!" Nagisa fussed.

"Nagisa, I don't think that this is really the kind of thing for us to be fighting about now!" Rei argued, getting slightly red-faced.

As the Sun and Moon gods argued and bickered, the other gods looked like it was one of the most entertaining things that they've ever seen.

Makoto took this moment to look at the other gods. He has only ever met Nagisa and Rei before, along with his father, of course. So the other gods had always been a mystery to him. There was the god of Love, Ai, whose outfit of flowing white robes were flowing in the wind as they sat and whose gaze turned to meet Makoto's with a knowing smile on their face and eyes flashing a familiar sapphire that he could recognize anywhere. Makoto quickly turned away blushing.

His gaze then quickly shifted to the goddess sitting next to Ai. Gou, the goddess of destiny, was already staring at him before he looked at her. He could tell because her eyes looked as though they were bearing into his very soul. Quite frankly, it was terrifying, and Makoto looked away nearly as quickly as he could.

Beside Gou was her brother, Rin, the god of destiny. It was something that always confused Makoto. Why would there be two different gods for Fate and Destiny? Weren't they the same thing? But, almost as he thought it, he turned and gave a full-toothed smirk and Makoto’s heart almost stopped. The jagged shark-like teeth glinted in the sunlight and made the go of destiny seem even more chilling than he already was. He could tell that Rin was laughing at him.

“Nagisa, we’ll talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay Rei-chan.”

Makoto’s eyes snapped forward.

“Makoto, son of the god of the Earth, you have been brought in front of this council to talk about your… predicament,” Rei announced, voice cold and official.

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. “What predicament are you talking about? Is it because I touched the water, because that was a mistake and I’ll accept the consequences.”

The gods in front of him laughed with no amusement in their eyes.

“That is, unfortunately, not what we are talking about young god.”

Makoto looked at the large form who spoke and involuntarily shuddered. Sousuke, god of death, looked back at him with frozen teal eyes. The large form of the god made him appear more intimidating than most gods, and everyone knew of his cold nature and lack of compassion. Makoto’s eyes locked with his for a moment, and he could almost feel his body temperature dropping.

The room was silent as the god of death rose from his throne and walked towards Makoto.

“Though I can certainly offer you such a route, that is not what we are here to discuss,” Sousuke said walking past Makoto and towards the back of the room.

The room was silent for a moment, before the god of death walked back in with another person following behind him. Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Haru…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and again, I'm sorry for the gigantic delay on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods debate. Ai gets scary when their angry and Haru and Makoto tell each other something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm almost done. I think. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one will be up soon. I also apologize if the quality of this story is tapering down as I get closer to the end. I'm not too great at consistency.

Every eye was on the dark haired boy as he walked slowly behind the god of Death, gripping the back of his cloak like a child. His eyes were wide and fixed on Makoto, fear coloring every part of the deep sapphire depths and lips pressed together in a deep, almost mournful grimace. Makoto couldn’t tear his eyes away, dread slowly coursing through his body.

Sousuke walked past Makoto slowly, bringing frigid air with him that made Makoto shiver in more ways than one. His eyes, and body, subconsciously follow him as he walks towards his throne to the left of Nagisa. He could feel Haru’s presence standing beside him, but didn’t dare look away from the gods sitting in front of them. The faces of the major gods held none of the happiness or optimism that they made of had before.

Makoto could feel his body still shivering until a cool, soothing hand slipped its way into his. His eyes immediately turned away from the council to lock with deep cobalt. Haru’s fingers diligently worked over his own to warm his almost frigid skin and Makoto forgot himself for a moment. He forgot about the gods watching them. He forgot about the air around the two of them. For a simple, glorious moment, there was only Haru and him.

“Now, isn’t that touching?”

The moment was over, and all eyes turned to the god standing in front of his throne. The god of the sea, Nanase, stared at the two of them, his eyes a furious and stormy grey.

“Is this a beautiful scene all? Such love, blatantly displayed for all to see!”

His mocking tone echoed throughout the room and Makoto could see the god of love shaking in their throne.

“This is what are here to discuss, young god of the earth. Your relationship with my son,” Nanase spat.

Haru stiffened beside him and Makoto’s hand tightened, a silent conversation of confirmation between the two of them.

“What of our relationship? We may be gods, but we have the free will to love anyone we want!”

“Only when that relationship won’t affect the balance of nature,” Rei spoke with regret laced in his voice. “Then it is up to the council of gods to determine what to do in order for nature to be put back in order. This is the law that was put together at the beginning of time and one that we have enforced since then without fail. I am sorry that this must be done, but no one here has a choice.”

Makoto turned his head to look at the other gods, but saw nothing but blank faces and expressionless eyes, except Ai, whose eyes were soft with the promises of true, everlasting love and happy endings.

They stood then, glancing out amongst the other gods and slowly walking their way towards the couple standing scared in front of the gods. Their eyes shifting between deep green and sapphire blue and their face shimmering like a mirage, never staying the same but remaining as lovely as possible at each different face.

They finally reached Makoto and Haru and looked down at their intertwined hands with a smile. Ai laid their hand on top of Makoto and Haru’s and grinned, unrepentant with tears glimmering down their cheeks.

“This love is true, and I will throw my support behind them completely,” Ai announced to the other gods without taking their eyes off the two minor gods standing in front of them. “To destroy something so pure would be to change the course of nature itself, and I will not stand for it.”

The other gods all had varied expressions on their faces.

Gou hid a smile behind her hand, and her brother looked on with almost uninterested apathy. Nagisa looked hopeful and Rei looked pained. Makoto’s father looked happy for his son, and Haru’s Father looked furious about the outcome of Ai’s announcement. Sousuke looked on with a disinterest that was clearly full of distaste.

“I don’t believe this love is true,” Nanase growled furiously. “This pairing is an obvious fault to the world and I believe that you are overcome by an illness, Ai, if you think that they’re true soul mates!”

The love god turned and stared at the god of the ocean. Their eyes were filled with an intensity that made every god, even Sousuke, shiver in fear.

“I don’t believe that you quite know what you are saying, oh god of the ocean,” Ai began quietly. “Need I remind you that I am the oldest amongst us who are gathered in this room. I have seen empires crumble and fall. I’ve seen regimes and governments collapse from the inside out, and all in the name of love. I’ve seen the inner stirrings of every heart and know what is true and what is not. I am love. I am the burning desire in the heart of mortal and immortal alike. Do not presume that you know more about myself that I do.”

Ai’s long silver hair dyed itself a deep crimson and their short stature grew to an intimidating height. The gods all looked on as the normally benign love god turned furious and angry.

Makoto glanced at Haru, who seemed at a loss for words whose face was a painting of fear and appreciation. Makoto swallowed and squeezed Haru’s hand to get his attention. When they locked eyes Makoto asked a silent question and Haru answered with a silent nod of agreement.

“My Lords and Ladies,” Makoto addressed the gods sitting in front of them. “If it would please you, then Haru and I propose a test of our love. We did not wish to cause anyone pain, nor any fighting between any of you.”

“What kind of test are you talking about Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked.

“One created by the gods to test whether or not we truly love each other,” Haru replied, speaking quietly for the first time. “We will do whatever you deem necessary.”

“Then test you we shall,” Makoto’s father rose from his throne for the first time. “If what Ai says is true, then your love should be able to weather any storm and cross any ocean. We will create for you two a series of tests that will put both of you at your brink of despair and see if your love can bring you back. I am sorry for any pain that this causes either of you, but it must be so.”

Nagisa nodded silently. “If you would both leave for a moment, we will discuss what the test will be. You may both go anywhere within the palace to wait. We will summon you when we are finished with our decision.”

Makoto nodded and led their way out of the room, silently pulling Haru behind him and out of the gigantic door to the throne room. Once they were outside and the door was closed behind them, Makoto lead them to a small balcony and collapsed down against the wall, bringing Haru down with him.

“So,” Makoto began conversationally, “you’re the son of the god of the ocean.”

“Yep,” Haru replied.

They both glanced at each other quickly and couldn’t help but break into giggles. Soon giggles turned into laughter and both were quickly getting pink-faced and teary-eyed.

The moment was soon over, and Makoto felt Haru press into his side and nuzzle the top of his head into Makoto’s neck. Makoto smiled, put an arm around Haru’s shoulder and pulled him as close as possible. They sat there like that, staring at the sky and the clouds.

“Haru.”

“Yes, Makoto?”

“I think I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Leave me a comment or kudo or whatever. I'd like some feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> So, This was the first chapter. I'm not sure if its good, and I'm not sure if I want to continue it either. I have everything planned out and this story isn't going to be insanely long anyways, but if it's no good then I probably won't finish it. Anyways, I hope everyone likes it! And any constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
